


Like A Girl

by clairevergreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Community: HPFT, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Lacrosse, Romance, honestly this is purely for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevergreen/pseuds/clairevergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Owen wants Sarika who likes Fred who is really Roxy whose brother is dating Amber so she hates Sarika who's with Owen to make Fred jealous who is really Roxy who's crushing on Owen who thinks she's a guy...</p>
  <p>If you wanna chase your dream, sometimes you gotta break the rules.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This plot of this fic is based on _She's The Man_ (2006) dir. Andy Fickman, which I obviously do not own. Any bolded text is a direct quote from the movie.

Hogwarts was not known for much: they had sub-par education, hardly any funding for the arts, and there had been one too many ‘random’ drug searches in the past two years to be a coincidence. What they were known for was their obsessive and somewhat unnecessary rivalry with Durmstrang. No one could remember how it started, but that didn’t stop them from trying to beat each other in everything, especially sports.The two schools had even made up a new program called “Fall Ball” as an excuse to get the spring sports like lacrosse and football out before their seasons had started.

“I’m pretty sure I’m melting,” Molly said as the girls’ lacrosse team walked to their usual field.

Roxy pulled her bag father up her shoulder, twisting her lacrosse stick in her hand. “Stop being so dramatic,” she said. “If you want any college scouts to see you, we have to practice.”

Molly rolled her eyes as she twirled her stick. “Rox, you have scouts practically banging down your door. I think you’ll be fine.”

Roxy smiled, putting her lacrosse stick across her shoulder. “We still have to beat Durmstrang’s ass in the scrimmage in tw—” She stopped mid-sentence as they reached the field. “Okay, what the fuck,” she said as one of the men’s soccer players ran by.

“Why is the guy’s soccer team playing on our field?” Molly asked as she grabbed a ball that came flying at her head.

“Hey! Hey, guys!”

Roxy turned to see Rose running towards them, waving a clipboard. “They cut our team,” Rose said, handing the clipboard to Molly. “They said not enough girls signed up for them to put money into it.”

“You’re fucking joking,” Roxy said, snatching the clipboard out of Molly’s hand. She glanced down it for a minute before handing it to the other girls on the team. She shook her head as she watched the guys run around on their field. A few of them glanced over at the team as they passed, one of them giving them a wave while another blew a kiss in their direction.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Rose asked quietly, standing right next to Roxy so the others couldn’t hear her. Roxy continued to stare at the practice in front of her, trying to figure something out. She glanced around the fields in front of her and stopped when she saw another team a little ways down.

“I have an idea,” she said quietly to Rose and then louder continued, “Guys, come with me.” She started walking along the edge of their former field, not waiting to see if anyone else was following. She threaded through the girls soccer team making a beeline over to where the boys lacrosse team was playing. A few glares were thrown her way, but she ignored them in favor of pushing her way through to the field.

Roxy walked over to Coach McLaggen standing at the edge of the field as his players ran around in a scrimmage. She stopped right beside him, the rest of her team filing in behind her. McLaggen glanced over at her for a second before turning back to his team. “Sorry hear about the team, girls,” he said in a deadpan voice, not even looking at them. “Anything we can do to help, just let me know.”

“We want to try out for the boys’ team,” Roxy said immediately.

McLaggen just chuckled as he watched the team practice. After a moment, he glanced over and, seeing the serious expressions on the girls’ faces, frowned. “Wait, you weren’t kidding?” He shook his head and turned back to watching his team. “Anything but that, girls.”

“We want to play, Coach,” Molly said.

“What’s it going to hurt to let us try?” Rose added, leaning on Molly’s shoulder.

McLaggen opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped as one of the players came up beside him, pulling his helmet off. “What’s going on, Coach?” Corey, Roxy’s boyfriend and captain of the team, asked, the rest of the team coming up behind him.

McLaggen glanced at the team before turning back to the girls and crossing his arms. “The girls here want to try out for our team,” he said with a smirk. Roxy tightened her grip on her stick and drove it into the ground. She turned to Corey, waiting to hear what he would say.

As soon as McLaggen finished talking, the whole boys team started laughing. “You can’t be serious, Rox,” Corey said.

Roxy looked around at the rest of her team before turning back to Corey. “We’re completely serious,” she said, resisting the urge to shake some sense into him.

Corey looked around at his team. “Come on, babe,” he said. “Girls can’t play on the guys team.”

“It’s too physical a game for girls,” McLaggen added in, getting nods of agreement from his team.

Roxy ignored the coach, still staring at her boyfriend. “That is such bullshit,” she said. “Yesterday you said we were better than half the guys on your team.”

Corey’s smirk slipped off his face as his team started to complain. “No, I-I,” he started and then found what he was going to say, “That’s not what I meant.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she said, taking a step forward. Rose reached out to grab her arm, but Roxy shrugged it off.

“Look, this discussion is over,” Corey said, leaning back and crossing his arms again. An annoyingly superior look appeared on his face and had the coach and the rest of his team not been standing there, Roxy was sure she would have punched it right off.

Roxy tightened her fist for a second before grabbing the strap of her bag and throwing her stick over her shoulder. “Fine,” she said. “Then so are we.” Roxy began to walk away with the rest of her team as the boys started in on Corey.

“Wait, Roxy,” Corey said, causing her to turn around. He rubbed the back of his neck without looking at his teammates. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Roxy smiled sweetly and took a step closer to him. “Aw,” she said, dropping her stick from her shoulder. The smile dropped off her face and she jabbed the end of the stick into his stomach, causing him to double over even with his pads still on. “You’re such a fucking dick.”

***

Roxy glanced at her phone as she walked up the path to her house, a text from Rose flashing on the screen.

_How are scouts supposed to see us if we can’t play?_

Roxy was about to answer when her hood was pulled of and one of her headphones was yanked out of her ear. She turned to see Amber Flint standing in front of her, a haughty expression on her face.

“Oh, it’s you,” Amber said, taking a step back. “You know, you look scary like your brother from the back.”

Roxy smiled and took her other headphone out. “Oh, it’s good to see you too, Amber,” she said, shifting her lacrosse stick.

Amber waved her hand in dismissal. “Whatever,” she said. “Is your brother around?”

“If you’re here, probably not,” Roxy said.

Amber glared at her. “Could you tell him I stopped bye?”

Roxy shrugged, tugging on the football cap on her head. “Maybe,” she said with a smirk. “I’ll do my best.” Amber rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, flouncing back towards the street. Roxy shook her head as she put one of her headphones back in and walked up the path. She dug through her bag to find her house keys, twisting them in their lock and pushing the door open.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re home!” her mother said the second she walked in the door. Roxy put on a fake smile as her mother stood up from where she was sitting at their table, hurrying over to the couch. “I have something for you.”

Roxy walked father into the house, tossing her stick into the closet under the stairs. As she got closer to the sitting room, she saw multiple garment bags laid out on the back of the couch and groaned. “Mum, no,” she said.

Her mother ignored her as she continued to unzip all of the bags, pulling out dress after dress. Each one seemed more gaudy and overwhelming than the last and Roxy had to keep from gagging at all of them. Her mother picked up the neon pink one on the end and held it against her, a grin on her face. “Aren’t they just divine?” she said, swaying side to side so the skirt moved.

“Not the word I was looking for,” Roxy said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Her mother followed after her, shuffling her feet to keep from tripping on the dress. “Oh, I wish you would quit all this sports nonsense,” she said as Roxy got out a glass and filled it up with water. “You’d rather run around hitting people with sticks than—”

“Well, you got your wish, Mum,” Roxy interrupted. She downed the water in her glass and set it in the sink before continuing, “They cut our team.”

“Oh, no, really?” her mum said, moving closer to her. Roxy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the insincere tone in her voice. Her mother came closer, trying and failing to keep a smile off her face while she ruffled the skirt of the dress.

“Mum, I’m not going to the whole debutante thing,” Roxy said as she headed over to the stairs. “I’ve told you a million times. Putting on some ridiculous dress and parading around is not my idea of fun.”

Her mum followed her, the dress still dangling from her arms. “But can't you just imagine you and Corey walking across the stage while you’re wearing this dress?” she asked, holding out the skirt and swaying back and forth.

“That’s going to be a little hard since we are no longer dating,” Roxy said as she walked up the steps, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

Instantly, her mum was at the bottom of the steps, staring up at her. “What?” she asked, like Roxy had stabbed her in the chest instead of just saying she broke up with her boyfriend. “But…but why?”

Roxy stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down to where her mother was standing. “I dunno, Mum,” she started. “Maybe the fact that he’s a sexist pig had something to do with it.”

“You couldn’t just stay together until after the ball?” her mother asked, a pleading look on her face.

Roxy scoffed and turned away from her. “It’s not going to happen,” Roxy called as she walked into her brother’s room at the end of the hall.

Fred looked up from where he was stuffing random clothes into a bag as she walked in. “Hey, Rox,” he said distractedly as he ran around the room grabbing things off the ground and from various drawers.

Roxy dumped her bag on the floor and laid down on Fred’s bed. “Amber’s looking for you,” she said. Fred pulled a face and continued stuffing clothes into his bag. “I don’t know why you stay with her,” Roxy continued. “She’s such a—”

“Evil cow hellbent on ruining my life?” Fred offered as he ducked under his bed to grab something.

“I was just going to say bitch, but whatever floats your boat,” Roxy said as he stood up, shoving something in his bag and zipping it up. “But you’re still dating her…why?”

Fred paused at the window with his bag in his hand. “Have you seen her arse?” he said, tossing the bag out of the window.

Roxy tilted her head as she heard the bag hit the ground with a thud. “Um, you know there’s this thing called the front door?”

Fred grabbed his music case and started riffling through it, looking around his room like he forgot something. “Mum thinks I’m at Dad’s so she can’t see me,” he said.

Roxy sat up and crossed her legs. “Can’t see you going…where exactly?”

Fred grinned as he locked up the case and carried it over to the “The States.””

Roxy stared wide-eyed at her brother. She scooted closer to him before asking, “As in, the United States?”

Fred nodded as he tied a rope to the case and walked over to the window again. “We got a gig at some music festival there so we’re flying out tonight for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Roxy said, turning on the bed to face her brother. “How are you going to pull that one off?”

Fred shrugged as he lowered his music case down to the ground. “Mum thinks I’m at Dad’s, Dad thinks I’m at Mum’s. Divorce, it’s a win-win.”

“Mhm,” Roxy said, pulling off her hoodie. She tossed it onto her bag and readjusted her hat. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Fred paused with one foot out of the window. “Um, there’s money on the nightstand?” he said.

Roxy picked up one of his pillows and threw it at him. “School, asshat. You’re supposed to start at Durmstrang in two days.”

He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at her, sitting on the windowsill. “Yeah, about that,” he said. “I was kinda hoping that you’d call the school and pretend to be Mum and tell them that I’m sick.” He stood up and started to climb out the window again. “You know, make up something good like dragon pox or some shit like that.”

“Fred, what the fuck,” Roxy said, standing up as he started to hang out the window.

“Thanks, I love you, see you in two weeks, bye!” Fred called as he dropped to the ground.

“Fred!” Roxy called, standing at the window.

“Are you talking to your brother?”

Roxy spun around as her mother entered the room, holding something big and poofy in her hands. “Y-yeah, on the…phone,” she said, quickly pulling out her cell phone and holding it up to her ear. “Cause he’s at Dad’s…”

Roxy’s mother seemed to take it as an answer and gave her a smile as she spread out the dress on the bed. Roxy leaned over to see it. The puffs on the sleeves were about as big as her head and it was a bright shiny pink fabric. Even laying on the bed, the sheer amount of tulle in the skirt caused it to sit at least six inches in the air. Roxy glanced up at her mum who was staring at her with big, pleading eyes, her hands folded under her chin. Roxy looked down again and poked the material. “Never in a million years,” she said, taking a step back.

Her mum’s face fell and she grabbed the dress, holding it against herself. “But…,” she started, staring at Roxy with puppy dog eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty positive,” Roxy said, tugging at her hat.

Her mum wrapped the dress up in arms, turning away dramatically. “You know, you might as well just be your brother,” her mother said, waving her hand as she walked back down the stairs.

Roxy rolled her eyes and started to make her way out of Fred’s room. She stopped when she got to his mirror, a picture catching her eye. Fred was smiling at the camera and wearing the same cap she had on. Roxy pulled the picture off the mirror and held it up so it was right beside her face. Immediately, a plan started to form in her head as a smirk grew on her face.

“ **You know, if you can’t join ‘em, beat ‘em**.”


End file.
